


Je n’ai plus peur de vous.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, BAMF Sansa Stark, Bisexual Sansa Stark, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Divergence - War of The Five Kings, Dead Margaery Tyrell, Episode: s07e06 Beyond the Wall, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, First Meetings, Hatred, Introspection, Irony, Mentioned Margaery Tyrell, Minor Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, POV Sansa Stark, Past Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Past Relationship(s), Queen Cersei Lannister, Reunions, Sarcasm, Sassy Sansa Stark, Secret Santa, Sister-Sister Relationship, War of the Five Kings, dragonpit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [UA 7x06] : Où Sansa Stark se rend avec Brienne à Port-Réal durant la réunion à Fossedragon, et change plus de choses qu’elle ne l’aurait cru.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark & Brienne of Tarth, Sansa Stark & Daenerys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy & Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister & Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Je n’ai plus peur de vous.

**Author's Note:**

> ND’A : Ce texte a été écrit pour le Secret Santa du FoF, pour LaSilvana. J’espère que ça te plaira. 
> 
> Je ne tiens pas compte de la saison 8.
> 
> \- Le Mille-Prompts : 855. Action – Se regarder dans un miroir.
> 
> \- Si tu l’oses : 660. Miroirs.
> 
> \- Toujours plus : Fusionner 2 défis.

La guerre des Cinq Rois (un nom qui n’était guère valable désormais, mais ça avait un peu moins de gueule d’appeler ça « la guerre des deux reines, du roi des Îles de Fer, du roi du Nord et accessoirement de tout les autres nobles ayant pour projet plus ou moins avoué de s’emparer du Trône de Fer – et oui ça inclut totalement Littlefinger – ») venait de prendre un tournant inattendu.

Alors que, encore quelques jours plus tôt, il était presque certain que les Sept Couronnes allaient continuer de s’écharper, avec la « reine » Cersei Lannister (oh par les Sept, Sansa avait envie de rire nerveusement _et_ de pleurer quand elle entendait ces mots être prononcés. Cersei seule au pouvoir, c’était pour elle un cauchemar devenu réalité) se battant contre l’aspirante au trône Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa venait tout juste de recevoir un corbeau qui remettait tout cela en question.

En partie du moins, la guerre était toujours là de toute évidence, et ce n’était certainement pas un message de Jon au sujet de la trêve à venir qui allait changer quoi que ce soit.

Il allait y avoir une réunion à Port-Réal d’ici plusieurs semaines, plus précisément à Fossedragon, pour discuter de la menace des marcheurs blancs, et de sa potentielle dangerosité, et il semblait que personne n’ait encore compris que cette menace était bel et bien _réelle_.

Et tout ce que Sansa voulait faire, c’était leur hurler au visage « n’avez-vous pas déjà trop attendu ? La Mort elle-même est en train de foncer droit sur nous tous, et au lieu de vouloir essayer de vous défendre, vous tergiversez encore et encore, alors que _l’hiver est là_ , et va bientôt vous avaler ! _Réveillez-vous_ ! »

Enfin en vérité, la jeune noble était à vrai dire plutôt surprise que Cersei ait autorisé la tenue de cette réunion, et elle n’aurait même pas été étonnée si l’unique objectif de la lionne avait été de se servir de cet évènement pour en profiter pour assassiner dans leur sommeil les imprudents qui auraient choisi de rester une nuit ou deux sur place avant de repartir une fois la réunion terminée.

Le message de son demi-frère toujours dans sa main gauche, tandis qu’elle avait l’invitation officielle venant de Port-Réal dans la main droite, elle regarda ses différents interlocuteurs.

Petyr Baelish n’était, grâce aux Dieux, plus à Winterfell depuis maintenant déjà plusieurs semaines.

Sansa, après avoir compris tout comme Arya qu’il était en train d’essayer de les monter l’une contre l’autre, l’avait renvoyé dans le Val sous un prétexte fallacieux, ne voulant plus l’avoir dans les pattes.

Elle s’occuperait de son cas plus tard.

Devant elle se trouvaient sa sœur Arya, son frère Bran, Brienne, ainsi que Yohn Royce, qui avaient tous écouté avec gravité la lecture des deux messages par Sansa.

« Lady Sansa ! Je me porte volontaire pour me rendre à Port-Réal afin de représenter le Nord et les Stark, s’exclama Brienne avec un enthousiasme qui montrait bien, pour qui savait analyser la guerrière, que la réunion à Fossedragon n’était pas sa seule et unique préoccupation. »

Maintenant que Littlefinger était loin de Sansa pour encore longtemps, et qu’elle avait sa petite sœur et des dizaines de gardes autour d’elle, Brienne savait qu’elle pouvait aller dans le Sud la conscience tranquille.

La fille Stark était entre de bonnes mains.

Et de toute façon, ce n’était pas comme si elle allait y rester très longtemps.

Sansa serra avec une certaine rage le message que lui avait adressé Cersei, sentant sa colère la brûler autant que si elle avait eu l’autre femme juste en face d’elle.

En vérité, elle ne savait pas exactement quoi faire.

Port-Réal…

Port-Réal était maintenant un endroit maudit pour elle.

Port-Réal lui avait absolument tout pris, sa famille, son père, sa sœur, son enfance, son innocence, sa naïveté, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne devienne plus qu’une femme de glace, brisée en mille morceaux et qui faisait tout pour essayer de ne pas s’écrouler à chaque instant.

Retourner à Port-Réal, cela voulait dire revoir Cersei, et même si il ne s’agissait pas de retourner dans la capitale même (elle n’aurait pas à revoir le Donjon Rouge au moins, si jamais elle y allait, elle n’aurait pas non plus l’obligation d’être confrontée aux restes du Septuaire de Baelor, là où Margaery… là où Margaery _avait brûlé_. Là où elle était _morte_.), ce n’était pas cette faible distance qui allait empêcher ses mauvais souvenirs de refaire surface.

Cependant, ne pas y aller elle-même, ne pas vouloir y retourner, c’était avouer sa défaite.

Ce serait accepter de reconnaître qu’elle avait _peur_ de revenir à la capitale des Sept Couronnes.

Et c’était on ne peut plus vrai, oui, elle, Sansa Stark, la dame de Winterfell, la louve du Nord, celle qui s’était battue de toute ses forces pour récupérer sa maison et rentrer chez elle, qui avait survécu à Cersei, à Joffrey, à Littlefinger, à Ramsay, et à tant d’autres choses, elle…

_Elle crevait de trouille_ , tout simplement.

Quand elle se regardait dans le miroir le matin, elle ne voyait plus la petite fille stupide avec des rêves stupides qu’elle était encore en arrivant à Port-Réal, mais elle se souvenait encore, presque malgré elle, de sa mère lui coiffant les cheveux quelques jours avant leur départ, tentant de la mettre en garde.

Elle se souvenait ne pas l’avoir écoutée alors, bien trop prise par ses propres désirs égoïstes, et ses souvenirs la mettaient terriblement en colère, contre elle-même, contre les Lannister, contre _le monde_ lui-même, qui lui avait tant pris, tant volé.

La colère n’avait pas remplacé la peur, pas le moins du monde, pas même après la bataille des bâtards et la mort de Ramsay, alors même qu’elle était saine et sauve chez elle, et que la lionne Lannister était à des milliers de lieues de là, et ça la rendait malade.

Sauf qu’elle n’était plus une petite fille apeurée, elle avait grandi, elle était plus forte qu’avant, et elle n’avait plus peur de Cersei Lannister, ou du moins, elle essayait de s’en convaincre.

Et soudain, elle sut.

Elle sut qu’elle _devait_ y aller, afin de montrer à la femme qui avait essayé de la détruire qu’elle était toujours là, toujours debout.

_Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir_ , se dit-elle, et, alors qu’elle repensait à Theon, son cœur se serra.

Où était-il maintenant, allait-il bien ?

Était-il seulement encore en vie ?

Elle savait que son père était mort (ce n’était clairement pas elle qui allait le regretter), et que son oncle Euron avait essayé de les tuer lui et sa sœur, mais en dehors de cela, elle n’avait guère plus d’information à son sujet.

Si elle avait encore eu la foi, elle aurait probablement prié pour son salut et celui de sa sœur.

Une rage nouvelle l’animait désormais, celle de faire comprendre à cette garce de Cersei que non, elle ne l’avait pas _vaincue_.

Sansa avait pris sa décision.

« Je veux aller à Port-Réal moi aussi, déclara-t-elle. Je vais vous accompagner là-bas, me rendre à cette réunion, et représenter le Nord, ainsi que ma famille.

Toute l’assistance la regard alors avec un certain étonnement.

\- Pourquoi ma dame ? Lui demanda Brienne avec curiosité et surprise.

Ils savaient tous qu’elle n’avait pas _réellement_ besoin d’y aller elle-même, elle pouvait tout aussi bien envoyer un émissaire à sa place (c’était bien pour cela que Brienne s’était proposée.).

De plus, c’était à elle et à personne d’autre que Jon Snow avait confié les rênes de Winterfell et du Nord.

\- Parce que, fit-elle d’une voix forte et assurée je veux pouvoir regarder Cersei Lannister dans les yeux et lui dire : _Vous ne m’avez pas brisée_. »

Brienne hocha la tête, semblant comprendre ce qu’elle voulait dire, et Arya lui adressa un sourire empli de fierté, tandis que même Bran laissa son regard briller d’une lueur d’intérêt et de joie, ce dont Sansa se sentit incroyablement soulagée.

Ainsi donc, son petit frère était toujours là, quelque part.

« Cersei pense que je n’aurai pas le courage de venir, je veux lui prouver le contraire. De plus, Daenerys Targaryen sera également présente, et j’aimerais pouvoir me faire ma propre opinion sur cette « mère des dragons », et essayer d’estimer si elle peut être ou non une bonne alternative à Cersei. Par ailleurs je dois aussi admettre que j’aimerais revoir Tyrion, après tout, il est le seul parmi mes maris ou mes prétendants à ne jamais m’avoir faite souffrir, dit-elle avec une voix qui était bien moins assurée que prévue.

Elle n’avait toujours pas guéri des sévices de Joffrey et Ramsay (ou de ceux de Littlefinger, tant qu’à faire…), et ça, tout ceux présents dans cette pièce en étaient conscients.

\- Je vais aller à Port-Réal, répéta Sansa, et lui faire comprendre que si elle ne prend pas la menace des marcheurs blancs au sérieux, nous ne la reconnaîtrons plus comme notre reine légitime.

\- Oui, enfin, ce n’est pas non plus comme si nous l’avons jamais fait par le passé, ironisa Arya, ce qui amena un léger sourire aux lèvres de Sansa, et qui poussa également sa petite sœur à sourire à son tour.

Les sourires sincères ou amusés de la jeune dame se faisaient rares désormais (tout comme ceux de la Sans-Visage elle-même), et Arya chérissait chacun d’entre eux.

\- J’aurais sincèrement du mal à contredire tes paroles Arya…

\- Ma dame, êtes-vous sure…

\- Lord Royce, tout se passera bien, ne vous en faites pas. Winterfell a survécu aux Fer-nés et aux Bolton, il survivra à mon absence de quelques semaines… Je suis sure que vous saurez gérer tout cela.

\- Très bien, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Nous partons demain, ajouta alors la dame de Winterfell. »

_§§§§_

Sansa était dans sa chambre quand elle entendit quelqu’un frapper à sa porte.

En ouvrant, elle découvrit Arya au pas de cette dernière, et fronça les sourcils, surprise de la voir là.

Certes, elles étaient désormais en bien meilleurs termes, maintenant que Littlefinger n’était plus là, et qu’elles avaient enfin compris qu’elles ne devaient plus se disputer pour des raisons stupides, mais ce n’était pas comme si l’autre Stark venait la voir souvent pour lui parler non plus.

« Arya ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

\- Oh… Hum, bien sûr ! »

Comme les choses avaient bien changé, pensa Sansa, depuis l’époque où elles étaient encore des enfants.

« Sansa, tu es sure que ça va aller ? Que tu arriveras à aller à Port-Réal sans heurts ?

Oh, voilà au moins une chose qui n’avait _définitivement_ pas changé, se dit la noble en souriant.

Sa sœur était toujours aussi directe qu’autrefois.

\- Oui Arya ne t’en fais pas, je saurai m’en sortir toute seule, et de toute façon Brienne sera là, j’ai confiance en elle pour veiller sur moi si besoin.

\- Oh cela, je n’en doute pas, seulement… Ce que je veux dire, c’est… c’est de _Cersei_ que l’on parle. Est-ce que tu es certaine de pouvoir te confronter à elle de nouveau ?

Imperceptiblement, les mains de Sansa se mirent alors à trembler.

Malgré ce qu’elle avait dit quelques heures plus tôt, une part d’elle-même était toujours meurtrie par ce qu’elle avait enduré à la capitale.

\- Oui, je le suis… Arya, je n’ai plus peur de Cersei désormais, sois en assurée.

La Sans-Visage la regarda alors pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai, répliqua immédiatement sa petite sœur sans aucune hésitation. Je pense que tu as encore peur d’elle, comme tout le monde, seulement… tu n’as plus peur de l’affronter. Et c’est une bonne chose. Je n’étais pas là à Port-Réal, quand toi tu étais… l’otage des Lannister, alors ce que tu as vécu… je ne peux que l’imaginer, d’après ce que tu m’as dit. Ce que je sais c’est que Cersei a agi en monstre avec toi. Et elle n’a pas été la seule.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Cersei est une garce, elle a tout fait pour essayer de te briser quand tu étais encore à la capitale, et maintenant que tu es une des personnes qui dirige le Nord, elle risque d’encore vouloir s’en prendre à toi. Si je ne m’abuse, elle est la personne encore en vie à t’avoir fait le plus souffrir. Alors, juste… fais attention à toi Sansa… »

Et, dans le regard de sa petite sœur, Sansa Stark vit alors quelque chose qu’elle ne voyait pas souvent : de la _crainte_.

_Pour elle_.

La noble sentit alors une vague d’amour et d’attendrissement la traverser, tant il était _rare_ ces derniers temps de voir Arya se montrer un tant soit peu vulnérable.

Saisie d’une impulsion qu’elle ne put réprimer (ce qui était chose rare pour elle, tant elle avait dû apprendre à se contenir, à se maîtriser elle aussi, au fil des années), elle serra sa cadette dans ses bras, et pendant quelques secondes, elle se permit d’oublier le monde et la boule d’angoisse qui grossissait de plus en plus dans son ventre depuis qu’elle avait pris sa décision.

« Arya… je ne peux pas t’assurer que tout ira bien, mais je peux te promettre une chose : c’est que je reviendrai. »

Arya s’autorisa à sourire.

« J’irai te chercher dans les Sept Enfers s’il le faut, si jamais tu ne tiens pas ta promesse ! Jura-t-elle. »

Malgré le caractère morbide de la conversation, Sansa ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de dire.

_§§§§_

En vérité, se dit Sansa, juchée sur son cheval, ce n’était pas réellement les froids vents de l’Hiver qui la faisaient actuellement frissonner.

Pas uniquement en tout cas.

C’était plutôt dû à la peur qui l’animait en cet instant précis, ainsi que les souvenirs de son premier voyage vers la capitale qui revenaient sans crier gare, et, alors que, quelques semaines après son départ de Winterfell, elle remettait de nouveau les pieds là où elle avait cru pouvoir être heureuse autrefois, bien qu’étant arrivée dans le Sud, là où l’Hiver n’avait pas encore frappé, elle sentit un froid de mort la traverser de part en part pendant quelques secondes.

Oui, ce n’était pas la ville même, mais alors même qu’elle voyait Fossedragon se déployer devant ses yeux, un endroit où elle ne s’était jamais rendue, elle ne put s’empêcher de se remémorer ses malheurs dans le Sud, elle revit l’exécution de son père et… tout ce qui avait suivit, et la jeune femme se mordit les joues jusqu’au sang tout en serrant les rênes de son cheval pour ne pas hurler.

Dans ses yeux brûlait une flamme de rage, de colère et de haine.

En la voyant dans cet état, Brienne se dit que Cersei Lannister ne perdait vraiment rien pour attendre.

_§§§§_

Cersei était déjà là quand les deux femmes et le reste des nordiens les ayant accompagnées arrivèrent au lieu de la réunion.

Évidemment,après tout c’était sa ville, sa capitale, son royaume, et c’était _elle_ la reine, et elle ne se privait pas pour le leur rappeler en arborant fièrement sa couronne (au cas où ils l’auraient éventuellement oublié), et Sansa remercia immédiatement les Sept intérieurement (plus par réflexe qu’autre chose) pour avoir décidé de ne _pas_ emmener Arya avec elle.

Sinon, celle-ci se serait immédiatement jetée sur Cersei pour lui trancher la gorge sans prévenir, et déclenchant ainsi à coup sûr un incident diplomatique de taille (non pas que cette perspective puisse réellement déplaire à Sansa à vrai dire), et disons que ce n’était pas vraiment le moment pour faire une chose pareille, pas alors que les Sept Couronnes étaient déjà en plein chaos.

Elle-même aurait bien voulu pouvoir la tuer de ses propres mains.

Autrefois, elle avait surtout peur de la reine des Sept Couronnes, désormais, c’était principalement la colère qui l’animait, doublée d’une envie de faire ravaler son sourire narquois à cette sale garce.

Elle regarda alors plus précisément son ancienne belle-sœur.

Si l’on exceptait sa coupe de cheveux beaucoup plus courte, physiquement parlant, elle n’avait absolument pas changé, et si elle clignait des yeux pendant quelques secondes, Sansa aurait presque pu revoir la reine avec ses cheveux longs, son verre de vin et son cynisme durant la bataille de la Néra.

En croisant son regard, elle retrouva cette lueur de cruauté glaciale qui s’y trouvait de manière quasi-permanente à l’époque où Sansa devait encore la côtoyer, et la Stark sut alors qu’elle avait raison.

La Lannister n’avait absolument pas changé.

Et c’était avec _cette femme_ qu’ils étaient tous supposés négocier une paix temporaire, une trêve salutaire afin de pouvoir sauver le monde ?

Hé bien, c’était tout sauf gagné…

_§§§§_

L’échange de regards, déjà bien long au demeurant, entre Sansa et Cersei, aurait probablement duré encore plus longtemps si le reste de l’assemblée n’avait pas fini par arriver.

Sansa ressentit un soulagement indescriptible en constatant que le Val n’avait pas envoyé Littlefinger ou Robin Arryn comme représentant de la région, mais un des nobles attaché à la maison Arryn, et dont le nom lui échappait totalement.

Dorne n’avait apparemment envoyé personne (ce qui ne surprenait pas tant que cela Sansa, vu ce qu’elle savait du passif entre ce royaume et la famille des Lannister), quand aux Tyrell… hé bien, ils étaient morts, et la louve sentit son souffle se couper en repensant une nouvelle fois à Margaery.

Dieux, qu’elle l’avait _aimée_.

Mais à nouveau, il fallait que Cersei Lannister lui prenne tout ce qu’elle chérissait, pas vrai ?

Jamais la reine ne lui arracherait ce qu’il lui restait encore, cela, elle se le jurait.

Pas tant qu’elle respirait encore.

En voyant le Limier arriver lui aussi à Fossedragon, elle haussa un sourcil surpris.

Arya lui avait bien dit qu’il était mort, et Brienne l’avait confirmé, non ?

Elle le salua rapidement du regard, heureuse de le savoir en vie, avant de saluer également Tyrion et Jon, gardant son calme et son masque d’assurance.

Puis, elle vit soudain Theon Grejoy s’avancer avec les autres dans la même direction.

Et quelque chose en elle se brisa.

Ce masque qu’elle portait en permanence depuis déjà quelques années se fissura brièvement, et elle ne put empêcher ses émotions de se refléter sur son visage.

Tyrion avait été là pendant sa vie infernale à Port-Réal, et Jon l’avait aidée à reprendre le Nord, et elle était heureuse de les revoir, de toute évidence.

Mais avec Theon… c’était tout à fait différent.

Elle et Theon avaient été les victimes de Ramsay, marqués au fer rouge par lui et ses tortures, autant physiques que psychologiques, ils avaient traversé ensemble des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas imaginer, et elle le considérait maintenant comme un frère autant que ses frères de sang.

Elle avait été indifférente à son égard quand ils étaient encore des enfants, puis elle l’avait haï, avant d’avoir pitié de lui, et de finir par le pardonner, et oui, pour elle, _il était sa famille_ , au même titre qu’Arya, Bran ou Jon.

Elle était heureuse qu’il soit là, vraiment, et très peinée de savoir que sa sœur était retenue captive par son oncle.

Si cela était arrivé à sa sœur, ou à un de ses frères (en vérité c’était bien arrivé, à cause de Theon, ironiquement), elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour les récupérer, elle ne pouvait qu’imaginer l’état d’esprit dans lequel il se trouvait, à devoir faire face à l’homme qui voulait sa mort, et avait capturé sa sœur.

Elle-même, ancienne otage des Lannister, devait se confronter une nouvelle fois à sa tortionnaire, et tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était la voir brûler dans les flammes du feu grégeois, et disparaître enfin de la surface de la terre.

(Ce même feu grégeois dans lequel Margaery avait autrefois brûlé…)

Sansa serra les poings, et tenta de calmer sa respiration.

Ce n’était pas le moment de penser à ça.

(Elle avait déjà pleuré Margaery, mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal…

Sa joie d’avoir récupéré le Nord et sa maison s’était changée en cendres le jour où elle avait appris la mort de celle qu’elle avait tant aimée.)

Et, sans plus attendre, sans tenir compte du regard des autres, s’autorisant même à sourire, elle se dirigea rapidement vers Theon, et l’enlaça, le serrant contre son cœur, presque comme si sa vie dépendait de cette étreinte.

Qu’importe les regards étonnés de ses soldats, guère habitués de voir leur dame être aussi démonstrative en public, qu’importe la surprise des uns et des autres face à son geste.

Et surtout, qu’importe le regard narquois et moqueur de Cersei…

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Ramsay, et depuis le retour de Bran et Arya à la maison, elle avait vraiment l’impression d’avoir retrouvé sa maison et sa famille entière (moins ceux qui étaient morts, bien sûr), et cette sensation était très apaisante.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, fermement agrippée à Theon, ses bras autour d’elle, elle n’était plus la dame de Winterfell.

Non, elle était de nouveau Sansa Stark, la petite fille, l’enfant de Catelyn et Eddard Stark, et si elle fermait les yeux suffisamment longtemps, elle pouvait presque se persuader que tout cela n’avait été qu’un mauvais rêve, qu’elle était de retour chez elle, et qu’en ouvrant les yeux, elle verrait ses parents et ses frères morts lui sourire.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et l’illusion se dissipa immédiatement.

Elle tourna la tête, son regard tomba sur Cersei Lannister, et tout son corps se raidit brusquement.

La reine se souvenait d’elle comme d’une enfant apeurée, effrayée, facile à manipuler qu’il était simple de réduire au silence en un seul regard menaçant.

Elle lui montrerait dans ce cas-là.

Elle lui montrerait qu’elle n’était certainement plus un petit oiseau, qu’elle n’était plus _une petite colombe_.

Sansa soutint son regard sans broncher, et au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détacha de l’étreinte, et posant son regard autour d’elle, elle se sentit terriblement soulagée en constatant qu’elle avait majoritairement plus d’alliés que d’ennemis à ses côtés (Daenerys n’était pas encore arrivée, et elle ne savait pas exactement dans quel camp la placer), et même revoir la reine des Sept Couronnes ne fut pas suffisant pour lui faire peur.

Même son sourire mauvais ne put réussir à faire disparaître sa bonne humeur.

« Très touchantes retrouvailles Lady Sansa, ne put s’empêcher de déclarer l’ancienne femme de Robert Baratheon avec un ton cassant. Si je ne m’abuse, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire faux, nous avons un certain nombre de choses à traiter aujourd’hui, n’est-ce pas ?

À sa grande surprise, Sansa se mit à son tour à sourire.

\- Mes excuses votre majesté, je profitais simplement de mes retrouvailles avec mon frère d’adoption, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, les circonstances étaient quelques peu… compliquées. Vous m’excuserez donc d’être heureuse de le revoir enfin après toutes nos mésaventures respectives. Mais vous devriez réussir à le comprendre, après tout, vous aussi vous avez été longtemps séparée de votre frère… Encore que, je ne pense pas que vos retrouvailles avec votre frère jumeau se sont passées de la même manière… »

Sansa ne put s’empêcher de ressentir de la satisfaction en voyant le sourire de Cersei se tordre en une grimace de colère face à la pique et à l’allusion évidente présente dans ses paroles, tandis qu’un sourire amusé montait aux lèvres de certaines personnes – Tyrion le premier manqua éclater de rire.

Et, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part, elle se dirigea vers Tyrion, heureuse de savoir que son ancien époux allait bien.

Cersei Lannister se mit alors à sourire avec amertume.

« On dirait que la petite colombe n'est plus... C'est une louve désormais.

Elle ne devait certainement pas la sous-estimer, comprit-elle alors.

\- Elle l'a toujours été ! Répliqua Brienne, non loin d’elle, souhaitant discuter avec Jaime avant le début de la réunion (pas vraiment un franc succès jusque là). C'est juste que vous ne l'aviez jamais vu avant. »

La reine ne daigna même pas lui répondre, et Jaime détourna le regard, refusant de regarder la guerrière dans les yeux.

Brienne eut l’impression qu’un pieu de glace venait de lui être enfoncé dans le cœur.

Elle n’était pas surprise, non, pas le moins du monde, après tout, ils étaient ennemis (même si le but de la réunion d’aujourd’hui était bien d’arranger les choses et d’empêcher les morts de tout détruire), mais il n’empêche que ça faisait toujours aussi _mal_.

La femme chevalier secoua la tête avant de repasser de l’autre côté, ne remarquant pas que le regard de Jaime Lannister s’était posé brièvement sur elle, ni que Sansa n’avait pas raté une seule seconde de l’échange (ou plutôt du non-échange) qui venait d’avoir lieu entre les deux chevaliers.

Alors qu’une conversation amicale s’engageait entre certaines des différentes personnes arrivées depuis peu, et que Cersei se plaignait du retard de la mère des dragons, que Euron raillait son neveu, et que Tyrion essayait de ne pas coller des claques à la moitié de l’assemblée, cette dernière finit par arriver, en fanfare, juchée sur un de ses dragons, son autre dragon à ses côtés.

En la regardant, Sansa ne put s’empêcher de frissonner.

N’en déplaise à Jon et à Tyrion, elle ne faisait pas le moins du monde confiance à cette reine des dragons (à vrai dire, elle ne faisait plus confiance à grand-monde désormais), non pas parce qu’elle était une Targaryen, fille d’Aerys, le roi fou, et qu’elle était issue d’une famille avec un amour certain pour le feu (rien de très rassurant en somme) et un fort penchant pour la démence, mais tout simplement parce qu’elle avait… des dragons.

Ces dragons étaient censés tous les sauver soit du joug de Cersei, soit des Marcheurs Blancs (voire des deux, s’ils avaient un peu de chance), mais ils pouvaient tout aussi bien tous les tuer sur les ordres de leur mère si la fantaisie l’en prenait.

Entre les mains de n’importe qui, ces deux dragons pouvaient devenir de terribles armes destructrices, et Sansa en avait douloureusement conscience.

Elle avait envie de croire que la dragonne n’était pas… comme les autres, mais, à force d’aller de déception en déception au fil des rencontres, elle avait du mal à garder la foi.

La noble la regarda, la jaugeant tout comme il lui semblait que celle qui se voulait reine des Sept Couronnes les jaugeait tous elle aussi et elle ne put empêcher une vague de pitié et de compassion la traverser alors qu’elle voyait cette femme qui avait tout comme elle tant souffert et était passée par trop de choses atroces pour quelqu’un de si jeune.

Une part d’elle avait encore envie de croire que quelque chose de bien sortirait de cette réunion.

_§§§§_

L’apparition du spectre n’avait même pas suffit à faire prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation à Cersei, et par les Sept, les anciens dieux et les nouveaux, Sansa Stark n’était même pas _surprise_.

Alors qu’elle voyait la reine se retirer dans le Donjon Rouge, Sansa serra les poings.

Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Les mots échangés quelques minutes plus tôt résonnaient encore à ses oreilles.

_Ils étaient tous ennemis, et ce n’était pas cette réunion qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit._

_Mais aujourd’hui…_

_Aujourd’hui, quelque chose de plus grand que leurs petites querelles personnelles était en jeu._

_Mais ça ne changeait rien, pas vrai ?_

_La haine était toujours là, brûlante, menaçant de tout faire exploser à tout instant._

_Sansa ne savait même plus comment le sujet était arrivé sur le tapis, tout ce qu’elle savait, c’est que la voix de Cersei avait déchiré l’air :_

_« Tu as tué Joffrey._

_La jeune femme avait sursauté, presque persuadée que la reine s’adressait à elle, avant de réaliser que le regard de la blonde était hargneusement posé sur son frère._

_C’était un mensonge, bien évidemment, et ça presque tout le monde le savait, mais le but de Cersei n’était pas de faire éclater la vérité, seulement de trouver une raison pour s’attaquer à ce frère qu’elle haïssait tant._

_Le moindre prétexte était bon à prendre._

_\- Je ne l’ai pas tué, se défendit immédiatement le nain, c’était l’œuvre de Littlefinger et de Lady Olenna, et tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi._

_\- Et même si c’était le cas, ajouta alors Sansa, même si_ nous _l’avions tué, cela ne serait définitivement pas une grande perte._

_La louve ressentit une profonde satisfaction en sentant les yeux emplis de rage de Cersei sur elle._

\- _Je t’interdis de… lança la lionne._

_\- Vous avez tué Margaery,_ _l’accusa à son tour_ _la fille de Ned Stark,_ _sans même lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase._

_D_ _e toutes les choses que Cersei Lannister avait pu lui faire subir, celle-ci était_ _clairement_ _l’une des pires._

_-_ _Vous l’avez tuée, elle et tout les autres,_ _vous les avez lâchement_ _assassinés en faisant exploser le Septuaire de Baelor._ _Et après cela, vous osez accuser votre frère et la mère des dragons de vouloir mettre le monde à feu et à sang ?_

_U_ _n sourire perfide se dessina sur les lèvres_ _de la fille de Tywin Lannister._

_-_ _On dirait que la petite colombe_ _a été amoureuse,_ _avait-elle ironisé,_ _je comprends_ _mieux_ _maintenant_ _pourquoi vous étiez si proche de Lady Margaery_ _quand elle était encore vivante_ _… »_

_S_ _ansa se souvenait avoir_ _grincé des dents et serré les poings comme jamais,_ _fusillant Cersei du regard,_ _avant que Daenerys ne fasse remarquer avec sarcasme qu’il était peut-être temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses, et la jeune femme s’était sentie reconnaissante_ _en la voyant_ _la sortir ainsi de cette situation._

Toujours est-il que cette scène n’avait fait que conforter Sansa dans sa haine pour Cersei et dans l’idée que celle-ci était définitivement toujours la même odieuse femme.

Se levant, elle se décida à tromper l’angoisse de l’attente du retour de Tyrion en se dirigeant vers la femme aux cheveux argentés qui discutait actuellement avec une femme dont Sansa ignorait totalement l’identité.

« Lady Sansa, la salua Daenerys.

\- Votre grâce, répondit Sansa avec la même politesse froide. »

Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent toutes seules, et un silence gênant s’installa alors, avant que Daenerys ne se décide finalement à prendre la parole.

« Votre frère espérait que vous viendriez à cette réunion, je suis contente que vous soyez ici et je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Jon m’a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Sansa se décida alors à mettre directement fin à ces mondanités.

\- Vous savez tout comme moi que Cersei n’acceptera jamais de faire une trêve, peu importe ce que Tyrion pourra essayer de lui dire, fit-elle d’un ton sec.

Le regard de Daenerys s’assombrit.

\- Je ne la connais pas, et je ne sais d’elle que ce que Tyrion, Lord Varys et d’autres m’ont dit à son sujet, ainsi que… ce qui vient de se passer, mais cela ne me surprendrait pas venant de sa part.

\- S’il s’avère qu’elle refuse de nous aider, que comptez-vous faire ?

Daenerys cligna des yeux, semblant surprise de la question.

\- Je n’en sais rien, avoua-t-elle, j’ai déjà étudié la question, au cours du trajet jusqu’ici, et j’avoue ne pas avoir encore de solution. Nous ne pouvons pas la forcer à faire la paix !

\- Certes… Les choses auraient été bien plus simples pour tout le monde si le spectre avait réussi à l’atteindre, marmonna Sansa, pensive et avec une lueur sombre dans le regard. »

Daenerys hocha la tête sans mot dire, semblant approuver ses paroles.

« Vous vous méfiez de moi, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, comme la plupart des habitants des Sept Couronnes.

\- Et de toute évidence, vous ne me faites pas confiance non plus.

Un sourire nerveux apparut alors sur le visage de Sansa.

\- Le premier garçon dont je suis tombée amoureuse et à qui j’ai fait confiance a fait exécuter mon père sous mes yeux alors qu’il m’avait promis de l’épargner. Les yeux de Daenerys s’écarquillèrent de surprise, emplis d’horreur pure. Et plus tard, l’homme qui m’a permis de m’échapper de l’Enfer de la capitale m’a vendue à ceux qui avaient trahi et tué mon frère. Comprenez donc que j’ai appris à ne plus faire confiance facilement aux gens qui me sont inconnus.

\- Je comprends cela…

\- J’ai envie de vous faire confiance, vraiment, mais… J’ai fait confiance à Cersei Lannister, et voyez où cela m’a menée.

\- Je ne suis pas comme Cersei. Et je ne serai pas la reine des Cendres.

\- C’est ce que vous dites maintenant, rétorqua Sansa avec une certaine sécheresse, mais qu’en sera-t-il une fois que les marcheurs blancs seront vaincus ? Si du moins nous gagnons ? Quand la guerre des trônes reprendra, et _vous savez_ qu’elle reprendra… Que ferez-vous ?

\- Je ferai ce que je dois faire. Ce qui est _juste_.

\- Juste pour qui ? Pour _vous_ ?

\- Ce qui est juste pour le royaume ! »

Elle avait l’air sincère, et à choisir, Sansa préférait largement l’avoir comme souveraine plutôt que Cersei (enfin, si elle arrêtait de vouloir cramer les gens à tout bout de champs surtout…), mais elle avait déjà été trahie trop de fois pour être prête à de nouveau faire confiance à quelqu’un.

Seul l’avenir le lui dirait.

_§§§§_

La dame de Winterfell regardait avec un air médusé la scène en train de se produire sous ses yeux.

Cersei… Cersei avait _accepté_.

Apparemment, Tyrion avait su trouver les mots pour la convaincre, et, abasourdie, Sansa écoutait la reine parler, et tout ce qu’elle voyait en vérité, c’était toutes les fois où Cersei avait été faussement gentille à son égard et qu’elle avait prétendu avoir de l’affection pour elle, avant que son père ne meurt et que tout vole en éclats.

Parce qu’elle voyait cela de nouveau devant elle.

Voilà ce qu’était à ses yeux l’attitude de la reine.

_Mensongère_.

Non, en vérité, la louve n’arrivait pas à croire un seul des mots qui sortait de la bouche de son ennemie.

Et… elle était la seule.

Même Jon, même Daenerys, même _Tyrion_ , tout les gens autour d’elle semblaient chacun d’entre eux penser que la lionne _disait vrai_.

« Il semblerait que tu te sois trompée sur mon compte, petite colombe, avait susurré Cersei avant de s’éclipser, et Sansa avait eu l’impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage, se remémorant le jour où la reine l’avait forcée à écrire cette lettre à son frère, en lui disant que c’était le seul moyen pour elle de sauver la vie de son père. »

La jeune femme avait l’impression qu’un goût de cendres avait envahi sa bouche face à ces désagréables souvenirs, et un terrible et mauvais pressentiment commença à lui tenailler le ventre.

L’histoire se répétait, de nouveau, encore une fois Cersei essayait de les piéger, Sansa avait _lu_ le mensonge dans ses yeux, et elle ne comprenait toujours pas _pourquoi_ personne ne voyait rien.

Ne savaient-ils donc pas ?

Ne connaissaient-ils donc pas la perfidie de la lionne ?

À situation désespérée, mesures désespérées, et peut-être que tout les autres étaient juste prêts à tout pour espérer en un avenir meilleur, même à croire que Cersei était prête à faire temporairement la paix, mais pas Sansa.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la louve avait cessé d’espérer quoi que ce soit de _bien_ venant de la part de la mère de Joffrey Baratheon.

Et, à cet instant précis, tout ce qui résonnait dans sa tête, c’était « _elle a menti_. »

_§§§§_

Tout le monde semblait maintenant soulagé qu’un compromis ait finalement été trouvé, mais Sansa, quant à elle, était à deux doigts de la panique totale.

Elle ne savait pas encore ce que prévoyait de faire Cersei, mais de toute évidence, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour eux.

Une fois sortie de sa torpeur, elle se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers Tyrion, en pleine conversation avec Podrick et Bronn, qui venaient tout juste de revenir.

« J’ose espérer que vous ne croyez pas un seul mot de ce qu’elle vient de dire ?

Tyrion sursauta, puis il soupira.

\- Sansa, je sais que vous ne portez pas Cersei dans votre cœur, tout comme moi…

\- Comme tout le monde en fait, marmonna Bronn dans sa barbe.

\- Bronn, la ferme, ce n’est pas le moment.

\- Tyrion enfin, vous n’êtes pas sérieux ! Vous la connaissez aussi bien, voire mieux que moi ! C’est… c’est de _Cersei_ dont nous parlons ! Celle qui a fait enfermer mon père, celle qui a toujours essayé de nous gâcher notre vie à tout les deux quand nous vivions à Port-Réal, qui a fait emprisonner Margaery et Loras Tyrell, qui a fait exploser le Septuaire, et j’en passe !

\- Oui Sansa, _je sais qui elle est_.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là… en quoi cela serait-il différent cette fois ?

\- Elle est enceinte, lui confia alors le nain, et vous en conviendrez tout comme moi, Cersei ferait tout pour protéger la chair de sa chair.

\- Y compris s’allier temporairement à ceux qu’elle rêve de détruire ? »

Le Lannister se figea, semblant légèrement troublé.

« J’ai envie de croire qu’elle est sincère… et qu’elle est suffisamment sensée pour faire le bon choix.

Sansa le regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

\- Hé bien moi, je n’arrive pas à y croire. Je suis désolée. »

_§§§§_

Actuellement, Sansa n’avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire.

Rien de ce qu’elle avait pu dire aux autres n’avait pu les convaincre, et elle les comprenait, évidemment, et tout comme eux, elle voulait croire en la sincérité de la reine (et espérer n’avoir qu’un seul ennemi à affronter au lieu de deux), mais après Joffrey, Littlefinger et Ramsay, la noble était fatiguée d’espérer pour rien.

Alors elle avait fait la dernière chose qu’elle aurait pensé faire seulement quelques heures plus tôt :

Elle était allée parler à Jaime Lannister.

Retourner dans le Donjon Rouge lui avait presque provoqué un haut-le-cœur, mais elle avait continué à avancer, consciente que même si l’ombre de Joffrey planait encore sur elle, surtout ici, l’ancien roi était mort et enterré et ne pouvait plus lui faire le moindre mal.

Bientôt, ses sombres pensées s’évanouirent, alors que devant elle se tenait le Régicide en personne.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils

« Lady Stark ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Vous savez qu’elle a menti, n’est-ce pas ?

\- De qui est-ce que… oh, vous accusez ma sœur, c’est ça ?

\- Qui d’autre ? Votre sœur est une menteuse, et aujourd’hui encore, elle a menti !

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Je pense la connaître suffisamment pour dire quand votre sœur ment à quelqu’un. Et c’est ce qui vient de se passer.

\- La douleur et la haine vous égarent ma dame.

\- Oh, vous croyez ? Je vous hais, tout comme je hais Cersei, ce n’est un secret pour personne… mais ce n’est pas la haine qui m’anime aujourd’hui Ser… C’est la peur.

\- La peur ?

\- Mon père est mort parce que j’ai cru votre sœur et votre fils, et je refuse de perdre encore quelqu’un parce que j’aurais commis l’erreur de faire confiance à Cersei Lannister !

\- Je ne pense pas que…

\- Vous étiez là quand le Septuaire a explosé… quand elle a… tout détruit, tout brûlé. Vous avez vu les dégâts de votre sœur et de son règne… Je refuse que cela recommence.

\- Ma sœur a tout comme vous et moi parfaitement conscience du danger que représentent les marcheurs blancs.

\- Brienne m’a raconté ce que le roi fou comptait faire à la capitale, et que c’était pour cela que vous l’aviez poignardé dans le dos. Votre sœur a déjà en parti mis ce projet à exécution, et vous ne comptez pas la stopper pour ça ? Puis, un sourire incroyablement cynique fit place sur les lèvres de Sansa. Peut-être que ce n’est pas Daenerys qui est destinée à devenir la reine folle, qui sait, fit-elle avec un air narquois.

\- La reine ne laissera pas le monde s’écrouler sur lui-même, elle n’est pas… elle n’est pas Aerys !

\- « Je m’en fiche du peuple ! » Voilà ce qu’est votre reine, vous-même ne pouvez pas le nier… je suis sure que si elle pouvait faire en sorte qu’elle, vous et votre enfant à venir survivent à l’hiver et qu’il ne reste plus personne d’autre dans tout Westeros et Essos, elle le ferait sans aucune hésitation…

\- Et même si c’était vrai ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Cersei doit quitter le trône… de gré ou de force.

\- Alors quoi, vous voulez l’exécuter ?

\- Non… pas tout de suite du moins… Une fois les marcheurs blancs réduits en cendre. Elle aura droit à un procès équitable... ce que mon père, lui, n'a jamais eu.

Jaime Lannister la regarda droit dans les yeux et se surprit à sourire.

\- Vous avez bien grandi depuis votre départ de Port-Réal lady Sansa… et bien changé aussi.

\- Oui, je sais. Et d’après une certaine femme chevalier, vous aussi vous avez beaucoup changé.

Alors que le regard surpris du chevalier se posait sur elle, elle se mit à rire.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je serais venue ici si je pensais ne pas pouvoir vous faire confiance ? Brienne croit en vous, et a pleinement confiance en vous, pour une raison que je n’arrive pas encore à saisir (enfin si, en vérité, elle avait une petite idée du pourquoi), mais j’ai confiance en son jugement.

\- Cersei est ma sœur et ma reine, reprit Jaime avec un air grave, c’est elle que je sers. Et je pense sincèrement qu’elle enverra des troupes pour vous soutenir. »

Elle n’aurait pas dû être surprise.

« Les Sept vous entendent… marmonna-t-elle avant de saluer Jaime et de partir, mettant directement fin à la conversation. »

_§§§§_

Lorsque Jaime Lannister, ayant presque tué son cheval à la tâche pour se faire, les rattrapa quelques heures plus tard pour leur annoncer que Cersei leur avait effectivement menti, Sansa Stark ne sut pas si elle devait sourire de satisfaction ou hurler de désespoir.

_§§§§_

Cersei était dans la salle du trône, aussi belle et noble que d’ordinaire, assise sur le trône de fer, sa couronne sur la tête, lorsque Sansa et les autres y entrèrent.

Elle savait déjà qu’elle avait perdu, de toute évidence, elle n’était pas la fille de Tywin Lannister pour rien.

En seulement quelques jours, les gardes et différents habitants de la ville s’étaient retournés contre la reine (ce qui n’était pas très étonnant, tout le monde haïssait la Lannister), et pour elle, tout était fini.

Gregor Clegane était mort désormais (enfin, vraiment mort _mort_ quoi), suite à un combat acharné contre son frère, qui avait lui-même failli y passer, et Qyburn avait quant à lui été mis aux fers (ces deux-là étant les seuls vrais alliés de la lionne, cela avait rendu les choses beaucoup plus faciles).

Sans Jaime, ils ne seraient arrivés à rien, de toute évidence, Sansa devait le reconnaître.

Une part d’elle était enragée à la simple idée d’être redevable _à un Lannister_ (enfin, un Lannister qui n’était pas Tyrion quoi), mais elle ne pouvait qu’admettre que l’aide du Régicide avait permis de tout faire basculer.

Elle s’avança vers Cersei, se souvenant de ce jour terrible où, dans cette même salle, Joffrey l’avait faite battre aux yeux de tous.

Qui aurait cru qu’elle en serait là des années plus tard ?

La reine déchue lui offrit un sourire venimeux.

« Ainsi, c’est toi qui vient mettre fin à mon règne… J’aurais dû savoir depuis longtemps que ce serait toi petite colombe, qui me remplacerait…

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça… Je suis là pour avoir la justice, pour venger mon père, et vous empêcher de détruire le monde. »

Ce n’était pas fini.

Ils n’avaient toujours pas gagné, les marcheurs blancs étaient encore là, très près, _trop près_ , et ils arrivaient trop vite.

Mais au moins, ils auraient plus de chance de gagner avec Cersei hors du tableau et définitivement hors du jeu des trônes, et cela réconfortait Sansa, un peu.

Et, alors que les gardes se saisissaient de la reine afin de la placer dans une cellule, la jeune noble sut qu’elle avait eu raison.

Elle n’avait plus peur d’elle.

  
  



End file.
